We Are Hunted
by Pages-Unfolding
Summary: When Natsu meets Lucy, he can tell she's different. When Gajeel meets Levy, something makes him draw closer. When Gray meets Juvia, he thinks she weird...but in a good way. When Jellal meets Erza, he knows he's never met anyone like her. But what happens when their differences turn out to be the reason the boys should be capturing them?
1. Preface

**Hi there readers :) I'm back with another Fairy Tail fic! This is going to be my second large project (the first being Curiosity) and will be over twenty chapters long. Well I hope it will be anyway! **

**If you get confused about anything, let me know because I know this will get confusing! Trust me I know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, only my own imagination**

**Preface**

Stars glint high above the young family, camped out on the banks of the Crystal River. The mother, a young woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes, rocks her youngest child in her arms. The baby, a boy of two, stares up at the sky with wide eyes. His mother can see the stars reflecting in those tiny blue orbs and smiles lightly, before glancing up at her husband. He smiles back, his muscular arms wrapped around the skinny waist of their daughter.

"Daddy?" she says, staring up at the sky much like her younger brother.

"Yes, Lola?" he replies, running a hand through her navy blue hair. She turns her brown eyes on him, so much like her mothers, a frown on her face.

"How do the stars stay in the sky?" Her voice is deadly serious and it takes all her fathers self control not to laugh. "Is it magic?"

"Yes, it is magic," he whispers, too low for his wife to hear. She disapproved of anything out of the ordinary, though he had no clue why. "And when the magic runs out the stars fall, as there is nothing keeping them up. It is a sad day for a star when it falls, as it will no longer be able to feel the magic it once had."

"That's so sad," little Lola murmurs, staring at the stars above her. She hoped dearly that they would stay up there forever; she loved the way the sparkled and shined. Like little lights, just for her. "Where does the magic come from, Daddy?"

"It's inside all of us Lola," he reply's, smiling down at her. "It's our thoughts and feelings, the way we love and feel joy. We provide a kind of magic which can keep the stars aloft for centuries. We just need to keep loving and they will never fall."

"But Daddy," the young girls says, staring hard at the sky, " those four stars are falling."

Sure enough, when he looks to where her finger leads, three blazing lights race across the the colour of molten gold, one the colour of blue ice, one the colour of fire red and the last the colour of the ocean. The young girl frowns and tears come to her eyes. She is so sure that it's her fault, that she did not loive enough.

"Some stars aren't even stars at all, Wendy," her father says suddenly. "They are angels. And when angles fall they leave a trail of light much like a star."

"But why do angels fall?"

"Because they found that the love of the human world is much greater than that of where the come from."

"Where is that, Daddy?" she asks, watching the lights disappear from her view.

"It has many names, Lola, but lets just call it the After."

"Is it nice there?"

"It's meant to be, but I wouldn't know as I have never been," he whispers.

"Are there other things like angels out there, Daddy?" Lola says after a pause, her fingers tracing the trails of coloured light left behind.

"Yes, there are a few other creatures," comes the reply. "Demons, both good and bad. Faeries with wings of silk and dressed coloured in every colour you can think off. The half-lings, children on angels and faeries. And the hunters, trained to find the magical creatures of this world and take them."

"Why would the do that?" Lola asks, horrified.

"No one knows, my child," he sighs. "No one has ever known."

As he says this, the four lights pass from the families view and off into the distant night. The other stars twinkle and shine, just like normal. One, however, flashes brightly. A sign. Things where about to change.

**And that's part on complete :) The little girl has no significance to the plot I guess, I just felt like putting in a extra chapter at the start. I hope you guys don't mind :)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 1 :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here! This is going to be slightly different from my other stories I guess, in the way it's laid out, so bare with me in case I mess up. I hope you all like it.**

**Discliamer: I do not won Fairy Tail, sadly, just the ideas of this story line**

**Chapter 1 **

**Natsu**

"How many?!"

It's late on a Friday night and I watch Gray stare at Gajeel, his eyes wild. I shake my head and down my beer, ready in case there is a fight.

"You heard me!" the metal studded man shouts back. "He wants four of the feathered bastards, two of the hells spawn and five of the winged bitches!"

"But why?!" howls Gray, shaking.

"Apparently there was a big request," Alzack chimes in, leaning back in his chair and looking at us through his black hair. "Huge reward; we're talking millions of jewels. Maybe billions."

"Fuck," I breathe, shaking my head. No wonder at lot was wanted from us.

"This is going to be difficult guys," Freed states, from his perch beside Laxus.

"No shit," Gray snaps, beginning to pace. "It took us three month to complete the last request and that was only for one of the winged freaks. We're never gonna get this done within a year."

"Well we better try!" storms Gajeel, walking yo stand in front of Gray. "He'll have our heads if we don't!"

"Guys, shut the fuck up for a second!" Bixlow shouts. "I think we're gonna need more help."

"God, you don't mean Jellal and Bacchus?" I say, standing up.

"They are the man!" Elfman shouts from somewhere in another room. I shake my head; weird man.

"Not just them," Bixlow says slowly, watching me.

"You don't mean..."

"We have to call in other groups," Laxus says, before I can even formulate that possibility.

"I think it's time we called in the Sabers and the Birds," Freed states.

"Ugh, just what I need," I groan, flopping down onto my seat again. "Gajeel, ready to see your little brother?"

"No. Are you?" the giant man grumbles.

No. I am far from ready for that.

**Lucy**

"I hate this place," Wendy says, pulling her coat closer. "It's colder than I thought it would be. In more ways than one."

"You didn't have to come with us," I tell her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Why would I have stayed? There would have been nothing fun about the place without you guys!"

"What about Ultear?" Levy snorts. I shout her a glare but my lips twitch letting her know I'm joking.

"Yeah, because she's so fun," Wendy says, her voice scathing. "I'm glad I came with you guys, I would miss you if I didn't."

"Juvia thinks Ultear isn't so bad," our blue hair friend says. Then she laughs at our expressions. "Juvia is kidding."

"We would miss you too, Wendy," I laugh, squeezing her tightly and shooting a weird look at Juvia. "Levy, how much longer do we have to walk for? I did not wear appropriate shoes for this."

I gesture to the heels strapped to my feet. Black sandals with heels so high, the could kill someone. Really not great for walking a large distance. Levy and Wendy both laugh after a glance at my feet.

"You really didn't," Levy laughs, tightening her head band. "I cold have told you that though but you never listen."

"Oh shut up," I chuckle. " Come on, how long, seriously?"

"It's just around this corner I think," she chirps, glancing at the note in her hand. "At least, that's what Erza's note says."

We walk a little more in silence. The streets are almost empty, just a few people heading home before night falls. The air is cool and crisp, the wind a low breeze. It lifts my hair enough my face, causing me to pull my scarf tighter around my face. The one thing I hate about those place is the weather. Where I come from it is always warm and sunny. I miss that, even if I don't miss the rest.

"Here we are," Levy finally says, stopping. I look around at the park we're now in. Lights dance in the trees that surround the paths, dancing across the dark lake. Across the street is a row of shops and in the middle a bar. The place we where meant to be looking for.

"Over here," a voice calls from between the trees. We turn and see Erza's scarlet head appear from between two trees. We walk over and stand beside her. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"No, but it took longer than I first thought," Levy says, as we sit down. I lean back against a tree, setting my bag down beside me.

We wait in silence, watching the bar across the street. Lights flicker in the windows and occasionally a shout of laughter can be heard from the building. It's hours before there is any movement by the door. Finally, it opens and out pours about twelve men. All dressed in black, they laugh and push each other about. Erza nods and we stand up.

"You know the plan?" she asks. We all nod. "Then chose you're target."

"I'll go for the younger one," Wendy says. I look over and see the young boy. He can't be older than Wendy in human years, only about fourteen. Black hair and a cheeky smile, he's her perfect target.

"I'll go for the tall one with black hair I think," Levy pipes up, pointing. I frown, looking at the man. She was going for him? How was she going to manage that?

I look about the group, taking in their looks and expressions. There is one with black hair and a cool expression, he's a possibility. Another with blonde hair and a ragged scar. Then another catches my eyes. Pink spiky hair and a toothy grin. Him.

"The one with the pink hair," I say. They all nod and turn to Juvia.

"Juvia thinks the handsome black hair one." We all look. She's either talking about the cool looking one or the one with the hair in his eyes. "The one without a shirt on."

We all gasp when we notice the shirtless boy. He had a shirt on just a second ago! Where did it go? The boy in question is running around, finally finding his shirt in a bush.

"Well then off you go," Erza says, pushing on my shoulder. "I'll see you all soon." She steps back an disappears into the trees, the darkness surrounding her.

"Well then, here we go," Wendy giggles. We laugh with her and walk out from behind the trees and out onto the street.

**Cana**

"Another I think, my dear bar tender," I shout, leaning against the bar and holding up my mug.

"Cana, calm down," Bisca whispers, hiding behind her long, green hair.

"Sweetie, show everyone your pretty face," I shout, shoving her lightly.

"Cana, try to act like a lady," Evergreen says, voice laced with contempt.

I shake my head and laugh. I'm a faerie now a lady, why would I act like one. That's Ever's job. I take my new drink off the bar tender and almost finish it in one gulp. The other two shake their heads and Bisca manages a small smile. She stares around the bar from under her cowgirl hat, green hair sweeping well past her her waist. I envy her for her hair sometimes, given the length it is.

"Can I treat you to a drink?" I ask her, grinning.

"You know I don't drink like you do, Cana," she laughs, gesturing to the ten mugs in front of me. She has a point.

"No one drinks like me!" I shout, throwing my arms wide.

"You want to bet?" a gruff voice says. I spin around and fix my eyes on the man behind me. He's tall, with dark hair and a wolfish grin. I smile at him and gesture to the stool beside me.

"Bring it on," I chuckle. That was my first mistake.

**There we go then :) I hope you all liked it and please R&R! **


End file.
